


baby in between

by heolaman



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heolaman/pseuds/heolaman
Summary: chanyeol may not be able to remember people's faces but his heart that yearns to feel would do the work.





	1. the heart knows

**Author's Note:**

> i think I butchered the prompt I adopted from BAE -- anyhow. I really hope the prompter would enjoy it.
> 
> It was rushed, though. Unbeta-ed. I'm sorry. My brain actually works when the deadline is near. I'll try to be better next time <3
> 
>  
> 
> Please check the tags 
> 
> Prompt #: 1145  
> Prompt: Chanyeol is at some sort of bachelor auction and he wins Baekhyun.

Having _the_ Park Chanyeol in the building meant that you, as an employee of a well-known international company, should be mentally and emotionally prepared of being hit by the fire of the raging dragon.

 

It’s not every day that the youngest heir of the Parks visits the main building situated in Seoul. Chanyeol was a busy man. He couldn’t even stay in one country for longer than a day or two. You wouldn’t expect him to sit down and spend a day lazing around his grand, luxurious office, right?

 

Most of the people who met him at work feels like the young Park was trying to at least level the hard work his grandfather, the Chairman, did when he’s still starting the company. It was amazing that it was written and recorded in books on how Chairman Park established his name. From a land farmer to one of the greatest – _if not the greatest_ – hotelier in history.

 

When the Parks are mentioned, the first thing that will come into one’s mind is the most prominent family in the country by means of net worth. They were also ranked by Forbes as the fourth, around the world. Owning chains of hotels and resorts, excelling in the line of hotel hospitality are the things the you would associate when you hear Park Enterprises and their family.

                                                 

 

Park Chanyeol, the youngest in the family, was considered a dangerously ambitious businessman. He is often compared to a lion and his approach towards their company would always involve risk takings and aggressive strategies. That’s the reason why he’s not usually seen in the building. Staying in his luxurious floor and doing nothing makes him irritable. The last time spent time in the building brought lots of sudden unemployment and him being on the go, meeting up with business partners that can be the tool for expansion and innovation their family thrives for, makes him feel satisfied. It also saves the employee from losing their jobs.

 

 

“Mr. Park, you have a meeting with Ms. Guan Xiaotong this evening. She’s the daughter of the of the ambassador if you happen to remember.” Sena, his lady secretary uttered, trying to multitask catching her breath and catching up with the long strides of the charismatic CEO while checking her tablet to notify him about his schedule. They just got back from Japan for a business conference but her boss doesn’t look weary or anything near that. “That’s 7PM, and by 10PM, you are to meet your parents.”

 

It may look that Chanyeol hasn’t heard her because he didn’t even give his gasping secretary a stare. Well, _the_ Park Chanyeol is a snob, everyone knows that. He doesn’t respond to his employees greeting him as he passes by and Sena knows very well that her boss wouldn’t waste effort on letting her know that he listens.

 

The frown initially on the CEO’s face turned into a big scowl. “Cancel the dinner meeting at seven - I want to rest.” Chanyeol orders and the secretary instantly deleted the arrangement on his schedules. Those who work under Sena are the ones to inform the other party about the sudden cancellation.

_Poor frontliners._ Sena already pictured how they’d be bombarded with the angry and upset complaints as they get inside the elevator.

 

There were few employees inside the elevator and it was basic etiquette for them to step outside and let the CEO have adequate space. It’s a well known fact that Park Chanyeol is claustrophobic and having him in a cramped space is a big fat no. “Oh and tomorrow would be your sister’s wedding. Mrs. Park already cancelled this one for you and replaced it with a lunch meeting on my log.” 

 

“And with whom specifically?” Chanyeol asked, face unreadable. Sena, being his secretary for years now is a living testimony that the CEO doesn’t give off emotions. It almost feels as if she’s been working under a robot because she never saw her boss give any emotion but rage and annoyance. Park Chanyeol is 24/7 detached and his aloofness is intimidating.

 

“Oh, it’s a blind date with -”

 

“Put the original schedule back.” He ordered and Sena wasn’t able to even finish herself. Once they arrived at the executive floor, Chanyeol was the first to step out, not giving his secretary a chance to convince him.

 

Sena tried to catch up with him. “Mr. Park, your mother specifically asked me not to cancel this one even if you say so.”

 

“Who’s your boss exactly?” Chanyeol stopped on his tracks on the way to his office and faced his secretary. It’s a good thing that Sena have heightened senses and was ready for her boss’ sudden actions.

 

Park Chanyeol raising his brow is a bad omen. Sena felt intimidated. “Uhm… It’s you, Mr. Park.”

 

“And who gives you your salary?”

 

“It’s you, Mr. Park” Sena mumbled, feeling the shiver creeping down her spine with the way the CEO looks.

 

“Exactly.” Chanyeol breathes. “You only have to follow my orders. Did my mom threaten you again?”

 

The secretary bowed her head, refusing to give an answer.

 

Most of the people outside the company envy her, being paid more than thrice the normal secretaries get and the grand benefits but in all honesty, being with the Parks is such a pain in the head. All of them are stubborn in their own ways and she often get in between their family feuds.

 

“Is that all, Sena?”

 

“Yes, Mr. Park.”

 

“Alright. You can go home now. Don’t bother coming tomorrow.”

 

Sena was surprised and instinctively questioned the sudden order. It was in her contract to be flexible with her schedule because she should be with him all the time. “But Mr. Park -”

 

“Sena.” Chanyeol breathes heavily. “You know what I hate when it comes to my orders.”

 

The secretary bit the bottom of her ruby woo tinted lips. Being and knowing Park Chanyeol as a boss for years now gives Sena signals that is usually  vague to most. His tone sounding a little bit firmer is a cue already. The Park Chanyeol doesn’t like to be questioned. Rather, he wants it immediately followed and precisely done. “Will there be anything else that you want me to do before I leave the building, Mr. Park?”

 

“Turn your phone off.” He paused because for sure his mother would displace her frustration to his poor secretary. “Ask the driver to bring my car. I’ll go to the manor myself.”

 

When Sena quietly left the floor, it was the only time that Chanyeol relaxed on his chair by removing his coat and loosening his tie. He looked over his windows with a glass of rum on his hand and felt the weariness on his shoulders after being in flight for more than half of the day.

 

 

He was constantly being nagged by his mother about the blind dates. He’s thirty five already and he doesn’t see why his parents are meddling and directing his personal relationships.

 

Completely removing his tie, Chanyeol took his time to look down at the bustling city. The lights entertained him. It has always been a stress reliever after his accident ten years ago. Surviving gave him lots of complication: selective memory loss and face blindness. He had learned to live with it but frustration came along. Having a time to observe what he likes was the only thing that strays his mind away from the unexplainable feeling of yearning, of finding something he doesn't even know of since keeping himself busy wasn’t enough to relieve his stress of that.

 

His executive floor felt like home a lot.

 

His sightseeing, however, was cut off when his phone buzzed inside his pocket.

 

**From: Yoora**

You coming tomorrow?

 

**To: Yoora**

Yes.

There was another message but it’s from his Jongin inviting him to get a drink. The latter gave an address and said that the drinks are on him and Chanyeol can decide on that later since Jongin knows he doesn’t fancy the clubbing life he’s living. 

He was about to keep his phone buzzed again.

**From: Yoora**

Can you do me a favor?

 

**To: Yoora**

I never said no to you so yeah.

 

**From: Yoora**

Walk with me to the altar?

 

 

Chanyeol sighed. He wanted to be lowkey for tomorrow because he’s going to attend his sister’s wedding in secret but Yoora’s out there wanting of giving him a big exposure and she’s thinking instead of resting her mind off as preparation for her big day.

 

If their parents approved of her relation with a man from a middle class family, there won't be any problem attending her wedding.

 

In fact, their father could be the person who walks her down the aisle but he hated the fact that their father, is an inexcusable asshole.

He sees his own children as commodities.

 

Chanyeol could never understand why a man who works in the office is someone disappointing for an in-law? Chanyeol, being subtly overprotective, did a background check on his sister’s fiance and turns out he’s the kind who came from a kind family. He’s hardworking and he definitely loved his sister for who she is and not because of what she has as a Park.

 

 

 

His phone buzzed continuously as it was bombarded of messages all from Yoora.

 

**From: Yoora**

Is it a bad idea?

**From: Yoora**

Yeol?

**From: Yoora**

I will be the happiest if you’ll walk me down the aisle.

**From: Yoora**

Please?

  
  
**To: Yoora**

Anything for you.

 

**From: Yoora**

You are really the best.

 

**To: Yoora**

Of course I am. Get some sleep now.

**From: Yoora**

Sometimes, I feel like you’re the older sibling between the two of us with the way you talk to me.

**To: Yoora**

I just think you should be sleeping since it’s a big day.

**From: Yoora**

It’s just 8PM, Chanyeol!

 

**To: Yoora**

You should be sleeping now. Be beautiful for your big day.

 

**From: Yoora**

Okay, okay. I’ll see you tomorrow.

 

 

After finishing two glasses of rum, Chanyeol decided that it’s best to meet his parents already at the manor. It’s his grandmother’s birthday and there’s a small party for the family. It was actually the only reason why he didn’t ask Sena to cross that out on his schedule.

 

His grandparents are the only reason to visit their previous home.

 

Chanyeol quickly took a warm shower to calm his strained muscles before leaving the building. He thought of dropping by a flower shop to bring a bouquet for his grandmother. It has always been her favorite.

 

Since he doesn’t have anyone to ride the elevator with, he decided to use the emergency exit. Using the stairs doesn’t only make his life comfortable, it also gives him a way to exercise. He’s been missing his gym schedules and he thought maybe it’s the reason why he’s been feeling weak the past days.

 

Usually, the emergency staircase is deserted by people. No one even use it aside from him as far as he knows. That's why the young CEO was surprised to hear soft mumbling echoing around. He looks down and squinted only to see a small looking guy with soft-looking black hair wearing the white uniform the utility men in the company uses. The nearer he gets to the door connected to the parking lot where his car is, the more audible the mumbling goes.

 

It’s not a common knowledge that Park Chanyeol has face blindness that’s why his hearing makes it easier for him. Getting accustomed to the voices of the people makes it easier for him and he’s certain that he already heard the voice of the guy somewhere before.

Weird enough, it makes him a little bit curious; making him drawn on seeing the latter’s face to check it he’s someone he knew. Ii on a small notebook placed on his lap . If Chanyeol’s going to estimate, he’s as small as Sena. “Good thing that I still have a little bit left from last month’s salary,” he heard him say to himself.

 

The employee continued to scribble on his tiny notebook and mumbled his budgeting while counting few bills from his strawberry purse. Chanyeol couldn’t help but to pity when he heard that his food budget is only for ramen and fish and a little of vegetables and rice cake. It must be the reason why he looked so scrawny even from behind.

 

<i>“Ah.. I have to buy flowers for Yooin… and his favorite candy… I hope it will be enough..”</i>

 

Chanyeol tried to recall the voice because it sounded really familiar to him. He quietly took steps nearer but to his big dismay, his phone suddenly rang and it echoed all throughout the deserted staircase.

 

 _Of all the time you’d call, why right now, Jongin?_ He thought inwardly.

 It made the employee startled and frantic to see where the loud ringing came from. He found it weird. Normally, people would daze and be mesmerized with his appearance but the employee in front of him more looked like frightened. “Are you okay?” he asked as he noticed how pale the employee went. “I didn’t mean to star…tle.. you…”

 

“I – I – I’m sorry Mr. Park!” the employee stuttered, sounding so nervous and Chanyeol had an urge to have a clear look again at his employee. The face was really familiar and it’s weird for someone who has the incapability to remember one. “I’ll – I’ll leave now… I’m sorry for blocking your way… I “

 

“Wait.” The taller was quick to get a hold of the small employee in the arm and felt him shaking when they were once again, face to face. Chanyeol was aware that they are sort of invading each other’s personal space but he couldn’t stop his eyes rake down at the soft features right in front of him.

 

The freckles, the single-lidded eyes almost looking so innocent and the thin lips that would be really captivating if only it wasn’t pale boggled his mind. “Do I know you? Have we met before?”

 

He was taken aback when the smaller employee hastily pulled his hand away from his grip. “I – “ the latter’s gaze was nowhere his face as if he’s trying not to evade his stare. “How could the CEO know a utility?” he laughed nervously. “Ah… it must be because I look common – these eyes are common. I am situated at the lobby during my shift too, so you have probably seen me there, right, Mr. Park?”

 

The CEO remained watching the employee fidget on his place. His eyes was fixed on the floor and he’s clutching the strawberry purse on his hand tightly. “No. You don’t look common at all. You do know I don’t frequent in the building, right? I need your name.”

 

“I – I’m sorry Mr. Park I have to go.” The employee tried to retrieve his hand but the CEO was stronger than him.

 

Chanyeol, despite of seeing the small employee struggle was too stubborn to let him go.

 

“You’re not going anywhere unless you tell me what I asked you.” Chanyeol’s voice was stern and annoyed but the small employee managed to remove his grip on him. It took Chanyeol by surprise and before he could take the small wrist again, the employee made and escape run to the exit.

 

The little notebook he was scribbling on earlier and his purse were accidentally dropped in the process and Chanyeol managed to pick it up before going to the parking lot where he run.

 

The CEO was determined to get his name because he felt a strong urge that he has too. As he ran and searched every corner of the parking lot, the face never left his mind. Usually, he’d forget it right after meeting them and that where it gets really weird. He feels that the employee was someone significant to him but he couldn’t remember.

Cursing under his breath, Chanyeol realized that he’s already back on where he came from and he’s just running in circles. He was sweating like crazy, gritting his teeth with annoyance. “Damn it.”

 

When it appears to him that it’s futile to make an attempt to find the employee, he quickly took out his phone from his pocket and dialed his secretary’s number. “Damn, answer your phone, Sena.”

 

Chanyeol felt stupid when it came across his mind that he specifically ordered his obedient secretary to turn off her phone after parting earlier when he reached the recorded voice message. He looked around the vicinity once more and found guard rushing towards where he is.

 

“Mr. Park, we saw you at the CCTV. You were chasing an employee. Are you okay?”

 

Chanyeol looked around and noticed the CCTVs installed at every nook of the parking lot. “I need to check the footages ten minutes ago.”

 

The guards around him are very reliable and quick to work on his order. He didn’t have to wait long for the footages but apparently, all the recordings were useless because the employee he’s chasing had his face covered with the back of his hand. What bothers him the most was the employee suddenly disappeared. Not a camera caught him going out the premises.

 

“Should we search for him, Mr. Park?”

 

“Yes -” He replied eagerly but thought about the frightened look of the employee. Having men chase after him that was twice his size would scare him even more. “No. I changed my mind. Get back to work.”

 

 

Incapable of doing anything that moment made Chanyeol feel agitated as he drove his way to the manor for their family dinner. He almost got a ticket of beating the red light and over speeding for thinking about the face of the employee. The CEO was retaining all the details and hoping his brain would remember it because if it happens that he did forgot about the employee’s face, he would bring hell to the building the next day.

 

Arriving at the Park manor immediately doubled his agitation and it’s probably because the manor, though it’s very grand, have never – not even once – felt like a home to him. It was like a jail but with privileges of enjoying a luxurious life.  As usual, the maids welcomed him led by Mrs. Jeon. She’s the oldest person that takes care of everyone in their family and has already taken care of two generation of successors. Thus, making her a family already. Her greeting was warmer than how his parents would greet him, that’s a fact. “Would you like something to drink, young master?”

 

Chanyeol gave a courteous nod to the old woman “Your coffee, perhaps?”

 

The old woman looked at him with hesitation and glanced at the antique wall clock just behind where he stands. “It’s already late, young master. Coffee will make it hard for you to fall asleep. Do you prefer anything else?”

 

“It’s been awhile since you made me coffee. I’d still prefer that, Mrs. Jeon.”

“How stubborn.” Mrs. Jeon smiles at him sweetly. “You still haven’t changed, young master.”

 

Chanyeol gave a polite smile. “You haven’t changed a bit, too.” He looked around and sighed. “Where are they?”

 

“Your grandparents went out but they said they won't be out for too long.” Mrs. Jeon answered, directing him to the big common room. Chanyeol noticed that the furniture set changed but ambiance of their house remained the same. “Would you like to stay in your room perhaps? You don’t look fine.”

 

Chanyeol _is_ not feeling fine. _He feels suffocated and tired and frustrated._ “Could you please bring my coffee to my room? I was in flight for almost half the day.”

 

Mrs. Jeon couldn’t help but too reach out her hand to cup Chanyeol’s face and it surprised him. “Maybe you’re overworking yourself again.” the woman asked him, worriedly.

 

 

 “It’s not like this every day.” Chanyeol shook his head and gave a reassuring smile. He’s just surprised because he’s not used to affection anymore. Mrs. Jeon was a family to him. She took care of them since they’re babies, held them like her own child. She’s even the one making up with everything their parents couldn’t commit on doing for them. “Don’t worry.”

 

“Go.” Mrs. Jeon smiles warmly at him. “I don’t want to keep you here. I’ll make your coffee in a bit.”

 

Chanyeol nodded and went upstairs. Aside from the unfamiliar set of maids he came across with on his way to his room, nothing really changed around the mansion. The marble floor was still perfectly shined that you can actually see your own reflection on it and every corner is still decorated with the flowers his grandmother tends in her greenhouse. It annoys him that the vanilla aroma his mother fancies never gave him peace is still being used. The cream walls sort of gave him a mixed feeling of amazement and disappointment.  It was still decorated by the paintings he made before – Yoora had most of her works plastered before because she’s a prodigy in art without even trying and their parents were so proud of it but now, there’s a big possibility that all of her works were collecting dust at the basement already.

 

When he reached his room, the first thing he did was to look around his old study table. There wasn’t much to see – just his old stuff that Mrs. Jeon probably kept. His drawing pads and pencils of different shade were properly arranged along with his duel cards he never gets the chance to play with. The other drawers consists of his school textbooks, some mangas, never-used mitt and sets of sketchpads again.

 

While he waits for his coffee or be called for the arrival of his folks, whichever comes first, Chanyeol thought of sketching the face of the employee before he completely forgets it.

It has been awhile since he last held a pencil to draw and he knows that he’s a little bit rusty yet he tried his best to do a proper image.

Chanyeol started with the shape of the face then quickly made gentle strokes to make the soft looking bowl cut hair. It was difficult when he continued the facial features and almost forgot how he looked like until he remembers the button nose and the thin pair of lips that made him slightly out of focused. He was unconsciously smiling – something he hasn’t done in years – when he finally recalled the pair of small innocent eyes belonged to the employee.

 

After finishing the sketch, Chanyeol spent his time staring at it.

 

The employee is undeniably making Chanyeol feel something in between two emotions at the same time is uncomforting. Questions came rushing on his mind.

 

_Why does he look so scared? Why does he have to run away? Who is this person?_

 

He took out the things the employee dropped earlier from his pocket and frowned when he saw that the strawberry purse was filled with money. Chanyeol wonders if the employee has some cash with him to spend. How thoughtless.

 

He was about to open the small notebook to see if there’s something he could use to know him – a name or mobile number will do – when he was interrupted by knocks. “Young master, your parents are waiting for you at the common room.”

 

 

 

Chanyeol didn’t expect anything from his parents the moment he saw them with their expressionless faces but nevertheless greeted them respectfully. He’s civil despite of not being in good terms with them. By the way they are dressed, it appears like they came from a dinner meeting.  Mrs. Park stood up gracefully when Chanyeol walked up to her. “You didn’t answer my call.”

 

“I left my phone in the car.”

 

A frown spreads on Mrs. Park’s face but didn’t say a word of complain like she usually does. “And Sena’s phone was unreachable, too!”

 

“I asked her to turn her phone off.” Chanyeol replied “My secretary has been awake for more than 48 hours. She deserves a peaceful rest.”

 

 

 

Chanyeol’s father, Mr. Park, cleared his throat before sipping the tea he has and joined in the conversation. “Your mother was worried.”

 

“There’s nothing to worry about.” Chanyeol deadpans, taking the empty chair near the furnace. “How are you?”

 

“We’re good.” Mrs. Park answers. “We met Jooe’s parents and they were asking about you. Maybe you could squeeze a dinner with them one of these days with your schedule?”

 

Chanyeol remembers who Jooe is but he can’t fully picture how she looks like. The only face his brain could process was the employee’s. Nothing else. “Lee Jooe?”

 

“Yes.” Mrs. Park’s face brightened up and Chanyeol noticed it instantly. “You went to the same cram school before. Do you remember?”

 

“What about her?”

 

“You don’t have to be so cold to your own mother, Chanyeol.” His father butts in and Chanyeol just stared at him thoughtlessly. “Are you talking to your employee? Business partner?”

 

 

“We talk like _this_ all the time.” Chanyeol replies smugly. _This_ refers to being detached and unfeeling. Mr. Park didn’t like what he said, of course. It shows by the way he stopped and glared at Chanyeol and before they could start pissing each other like how they’ve been doing for more than years now, the tension was cut short with the appearance of the Park elders.

 

 

 

Chanyeol stayed on his place as he watched his parents greet the elders with hugs and kiss on the cheek. His parent rarely have time to spend at home. The only time they do are during special occasions such as birthdays, thanksgiving, and Christmas.

 

 

“My Chanyeolie! Welcome home.” Grandma Park greeted excitedly when it was his time to greet her. He gave the old woman of the Parks a very tight hug.

 

“I missed you, grandma.” He whispered in her ear after kissing her cheek.

 

“What a handsome man you are!“ the old woman was basically squishing Chanyeol’s face in between her hands lovingly. “I wonder why you’re still not married with this” she motions all of him. “any woman would want to be yours.”

 

 

“Let’s not talk about it.” Chanyeol cuts the topic quickly. Talking about married is dreadful – it has been shoved down his throat when he’s still residing with them. It was one of the reason why he chose to leave. He, then turned to his grandfather to greet him as well.

 

 

Chanyeol didn’t expect the dinner to go well despite how it started lightly with his grandmother asking him to sit beside her so she can fill his plate with food. He can sense the awkwardness he and his father have by sitting in front of each other and as much as he wanted to refuse his grandmother’s request, he couldn’t bring himself to make her disappointed  “Are you free tomorrow, Chanyeol?”

 

Chanyeol could feel all eyes on him but he disregarded it and smiled to his grandmother. “I have important appointments to attend to.”

 

“He has a blind date for tomorrow.” Mrs. Park announces and it obviously interests his elder’s attention.

 

“Which I cancelled again.”

 

“You can’t cancel that –“

 

“You can’t decide for me” _Again._ Chanyeol gave an impassive look at his mother as he wipes the corner of his mouth. He can feel his grandmother placing her hand on top of his. “It’s Yoora’s wedding tomorrow. I promised to be there.” He says.

 

There was a slam on the dining table and Chanyeol doesn’t have to look who did it. “Really, Chanyeol? You’ll disrespect us over your good-for-nothing sister?”

 

“Attending the wedding of my sister is a sign of disrespect now, huh?” he scoffs. “Just because you disassociated yourself with Yoora, that doesn’t mean I’ll do the same.” Chanyeol looks at his grandmother and felt so bad when she saw her tearing up. “I’m sorry I ruined your birthday.”

 

There was a nod and a tap on his hand. It’s as if his grandmother already knows that he wants to leave the table already. _It’s alright, you can go._ His elders know how much he hated being with his parents. 

 

“Don’t do the same mistakes your sister did, Chanyeol” his father warns, gritting his teeth.  “We want nothing but the best for you.”

 

 _Bullshit._ He thought. _They are only trying to leash him by the neck._ It something they couldn’t do to Yoora and till now, they’re trying to do it to him for so many years now. They attempted to do it when he lost his memories from his accident but he had always been free-willed. He disliked people trying to dictate him how he should live his life. He dislikes his parents a lot.

 

Chanyeol gives off a loud scoff, expressing how amused he was with what his father reprimanded. He’s not a fan of stupid jokes but that one got him. “I think I am capable of choosing what I think is the _best_ for me _.”_ He stood up and arranged his chair to take his leave.

 

“Chanyeol!” Mrs. Park frantically pushed her seat back, feet of the heavy chair screeching not so nicely around the dining area. She asked him to stay and finish his food at least before leaving but Chanyeol is determined to just go home.

 

Walking away and leaving is the best way for him to protect himself. _It’s the only way._

 

 

 


	2. what the mind forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it sucks to not remember where they started and if chanyeol recalled, he wouldn't let go of the man he met at the emergency staircase.
> 
>  
> 
> [>] In Heaven by JYJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like flashbacks so let me take you back to the time that explains most of the questions: who is the guy in the emergency exit and why does chanyeol feels so gravitated towards him?

What would be a better way to forget your dismay and heartache after knowing that your boyfriend left you with nothing but few bills and a long list of debt?

 

It was a pitiful and Baekhyun couldn’t process anything happening right before his eyes. It was starting to snow yet the debt collecting team wasted no time on carrying out everything he owned. He just got home from the night shift job he had at the nearby university library and he already pictured himself comfortably curling in his bed but there he is, standing as he watched his bed getting loaded in a huge truck.

The head collector was kind enough to explain everything to baekhyun who looked completely lost. “Mr. Lee made an arrangement with us after putting all of his properties as collateral to pay the debt he had from our company.”

_ But everything they are forfeiting doesn’t belong to Joonki.  _ Baekhyun wanted to rebut but it was not his nature to do so. He’s very meek and as much as possible, he avoids arguments for his own peace. The head of the debt collecting team also gave him documents that show he agreed on using everything  _ they _ owned as collateral. Of course, Joongki forged his signature because he had never seen the documents. 

The neighborhood was in a buzz.  _ What an unfortunate kid.  _ They said, but no one even tapped him in the shoulder to offer comfort. He just got scammed – a twenty year old orphan was tricked by his own boyfriend is quite pitiful and worth to be talked about. All his belongings he worked hard for the past three years? Gone.

He waited for the debt collectors to finish taking all of his stuff before entering his flat. It was spotless – not even few clothes were spared for him.

Baekhyun felt his knees weaken with the sight as the surge of dejection and anger filled him inside. He was occupied with his crying and didn’t notice his landlady enter his house. “Baekhyunnie, can I come in?”

 

There wasn’t an answer because Baekhyun made a run to where Ms. Lee stands to launch himself for an embrace and started crying his heart out. The older woman didn’t think twice and gave the younger’s head comforting pats. “I’m so sorry this happened to you, dear.”

 

Baekhyun kept on crying but somehow, he was relieved that someone was there to comfort him. Ms. Lee was no relative to Baekhyun – actually, they met at the orphanage where Baekhyun grew up and she had always been the mother figure of the orphan’s life. She was the one who supported Baekhyun to start his life after leaving the orphanage and was the one to offer him a place to stay in.

Baekhyun calmed down eventually and Ms. Lee was too kind to offer him tea inside her own house just across his tenement.

“I’m sorry for intruding.” Baekhyun sniffs, still devastated with what’s happening with him. “I – I –“

“You’re not intruding, Baekhyun.” The lady smiles warmly, putting a cup of jasmine tea infront of him. “Drink. It’ll calm you.”

“Thank you, Ms. Lee.” Baekhyun had his eyes fixated on his cup. “I never thought Joongki could .. could do this.”

“If I had known he’s been doing you dirty I should’ve castrated him when he’s still an arm reach. Pretty boys sure are dangerous nowadays.” Ms. Lee gritted, annoyed and angry for him because all he can do at the moment was cry. “If I knew he’s a scam, I should’ve talked to you about the missed rents.”

Shock was an understatement on Baekhyun’s face and the older woman felt really bad.

“He’s been talking to me personally about not being able to pay on time because he reasoned that you guys were sending financial help to his mother in the province. You’ve missed five months of your rent.”

It was too much of a burden and no matter how insistent Mrs. Lee persuaded him to use his room for the meantime, Baekhyun couldn’t stomach to free load and accept her offer.

After being fed, Baekhyun decided to leave so he can find a place to stay in the meantime. It made Mrs. Lee worried but he managed to put her heart at ease by saying that he has a friend willing to take him for a while.

Of course, it was a lie. He doesn't have any friends that would freaking take him in but Baekhyun had to do it. He doesn't want to burden anyone who already helped him a lot.

The sun already set and Baekhyun, with his few coins and bills tried his luck to find a job at Myeongdong. It was Christmas Eve and it was expected to be filled with people. It was a place too happy for someone like him.

Joongki had texted him on his way on finding a place where he can stay but the orphan knows it’s useless to give a reply since he probably changed his phone number already.

 

**“Sorry. I had to do it. Please be well.”**

 

He shed a tear after reading it but then continued on doing what he has to do or else, he’ll stay freezing all night.

 

Joongki is out of his life just like everybody else. 

 

Luckily, there was a family restaurant that was in need of dishwashers and being used to housework, Baekhyun jumped in to get the job. He’ll use it to buy few clothes and dinner.

He was paid nicely, enough for him to buy whatever he needs for the night and the next morning. The manager of the restaurant was nice to him, even offered part time work if he’s available for the next days until New Year is expected to be at peak.

The library he’s working at would resume its availability again after New Year. Without hesitations, Baekhyun took the offer gratefully.   

Having a job was something that made the orphan hopeful that whatever’s happening right now with him shall pass.

He brought his dinner from the convenience store near the university. It was made cheaper for the residing students to afford. However, it was a long walk under the snowing night. It worn him out.

There were few university students having their dinner when he entered the store. He envied them having companions for Christmas Eve. Being alone is something that he dislikes but he has to get used to it. 

He dragged himself to prepare ramen and sat down so he can rest his numb limbs. He had the spot in front the glass windows where he can watch people and vehicles pass by. There were families with their kids, teens in groups with their paper bags that came from the shopping centre and basically, people who would go  _ home _ where they can stay warm and sleep cosy.

Baekhyun sighed.  _ Must be nice to have a warm shower and a soft bed with lots of pillows. _

Baekhyun shrugs the thought quickly and decided to take a spoonful of his well deserved dinner, which he forgot to be still hot. He accidentally scalds his tongue, making tears pool at the corner of his eyes. It hurt but it was tolerable pain, yet, he doesn’t understand why his eyes couldn’t stop the continuous tears falling down his reddened cheeks. “Ahh. What’s wrong with you Byun Baekhyun?” he cried, roughly wiping his tears with the sleeve of his coat. “No need to cry. Don’t cry, Baekhyun. Pull yourself together.”

It must be because of the exhaustion and frustration clogging his brain to feel nothing but sadness. He should be used now to being left alone but he is still desperate for comfort. Being alone has been a natural occurrence in his life and Baekhyun knows he had to comfort himself immediately because no one else will.

Baekhyun only stopped his crying when he saw a hand offering a handkerchief in his peripheral vision 

The hand belonged to tall man with exceptionally eye-catchy red hair wearing a snapback that emphasized his reddening ears. Baekhyun was tongue-tied on how flashy his clothes are that gives off this impression that he’s some member of a rock band with his ripped jeans, leather jacket and the guitar case strapped on his back. “In case you need it.”

Baekhyun feels like it was déjà vu because Joongki found him crying before too and he felt scared and anxious. Men who are nice to strangers are deceitful and opportunist when vulnerability is shown. Baekhyun is the type who would learn by his mistakes. “I.. I don’t want to ruin your handkerchief.”

“Then ... take this.” The tall stranger placed a mini pack of cheese beside his ramen. “Ramen is nice with cheese.”

The stranger was then called by his peers to catch up with them and Baekhyun wasn’t able to say thank you because the tall stranger took big strides to leave the convenience store.  

Though frightened, Baekhyun’s heart was simple and he felt really happy for the cheese the stranger handed him. Was that a comfort without an ill intension? The orphan doesn’t know and it was a question that will always linger inside his mind. 

_ Chanyeol. _

That’s what the tall stranger was called and Baekhyun, despite of knowing that the probability of meeting again was relatively small, he still remembered his name.

Baekhyun met Chanyeol again a month later – who changed his hair to black and instead of a guitar case, he was carrying a decent looking backpack. Even though the library was packed that day, Baekhyun can never not notice him because of his height and aura radiating as soon as he entered the premises. Chanyeol instantly makes everyone turn their head, even the students who are seriously studying would stop and stare.

 

“Isn’t that Chanyeol of BONES?”

“Yeah – the bassist! What’s his major?”

“Music, I suppose?”

“I know that he’s handsome onstage but on daylight, he’s on a whole new level of good looking up close.”

“His face boosted BONES’ popularity!”

 

There are gushes here and there while Baekhyun arranges the books and he couldn’t help but to listen to as much as he can hear from the students. Chanyeol guy was a celebrity around the campus. It was very natural of him to take music related course since he belongs to a band.

Baekhyun takes a quick glance again and had his heart leaping to his throat when he sees the guy walking towards his direction with a piece of paper on his hand. He looks like he was searching for something and the small orphan quickly hides himself behind the stack of books. He doesn’t want to be near of Chanyeol.

Aside from arranging books, Baekhyun’s job is to help locate books for the students. 

“Hi. Do you know where I can find these text books.”

Baekhyun’s feels his hand growing cold when he hears Chanyeol asking few male students not far from where he is. His voice sounds so scary for it was low like of a giant’s.

“We’re not familiar with the arrangement of the books but there’s an assistant here awhile ago – where did he go?”

The small boy already knows that the students directed Chanyeol to the aisle where he’s doing his job. He hears him thanking them, telling that he’d just go to the front desk.

When Baekhyun thought the coast was clear and that there’s no more signs of Chanyeol being near, he decided that it’s best to move his location to be sure he won’t come across him.

_ He’s frightened. _ He tells himself and he wanted to believe that.  _ It’s not about the fast heartbeats whenever he’s around. _

However, universe has a knack of putting him in a situations he doesn’t want to be in, say for example, tripping on the floor where it will be witnessed by the person he doesn’t want to see. 

Chanyeol was quick to approach him. One moment he was approximately ten steps away from Baekhyun, then when the smaller blinks again, he was already standing right in front of him. The taller probably rushed to his aid because he plummeted on the floor so badly and the sound of his fall was a bit alarming. The tall student helped him stand on his feet by holding both of his arms. He’s gentle in doing so and Baekhyun feels that fuzzy feeling inside his stomach again.

“You’re hurt.” He whispers, grasping on Baekhyun’s right arm. Baekhyun instantly flinched but didn’t make a sound. “You should bring  _ that _ to the infirmary.”

The smaller can feel the student’s eyes raking down his figure and it was kind of making him feel nauseated.  _ It would impossible for him to remember their encounter at the convenience store, right? _

“It’s okay.” Baekhyun was polite when he removed the taller’s hold on his arm and it left a burning feeling on it. He glances at Chanyeol quickly and averted his eyes again. “I should go back working. It’s a busy day is it … “ he laughs dryly, trying to release the nervousness on his chest. “Thank you.. sorry to bother..”

Baekhyun thought he’d escape Chanyeol, his glances and his existence but no. The taller held him on his uninjured arm and didn’t let him leave. “Wait.”

Chanyeol’s eyes were almond of shape when Baekhyun had the chance to look up to him. It was cute. His eyes are cute and sparkly. “Y-yes?”

“B-Baekhyun, right?” the taller reads his badge and Baekhyun nods like a child. “Can you help me find these books?”

He’s at work and Baekhyun is paid on assisting students like Chanyeol. The taller hands a small paper with a list and their fingers touching subtlety sends Baekhyun a surge of emotions.

_ It was a crush. _

Baekhyun was obviously developing a crush but he’s afraid to admit so. The memory of Joongki makes him wary of people and relationships.

Chanyeol trailed behind him quietly, a little bit amazed because Baekhyun’s very good in finding his books easily. He sensed that Baekhyun was uncomfortable with him just like when he first approached him at the convenience store. Yes, he remembers Baekhyun but decided not to make it obvious. “These are… quite big books.”

 

“It’s for my law 101.” 

 

Baekhyun was surprised to hear that the handsome man is taking law. It was assuming of him to think that just because he appears to like one of those ragged rock stars he sees on TV, he is one. Chanyeol man is more than looks. The university offers limited slots for law school. Chanyeol being able to get in is a big deal. 

The smaller led him at farthest shelf. He was the one who took the books from the selection as if he knew them like the back of his hand. He was too busy trying to ignore the fact that Chanyeol had his eyes on him. “Chanyeol-ssi.. the last book was –“

 

“So you remember me?” Chanyeol was grinning at Baekhyun who paled upon realizing he called him by his name. A slip of the tongue the smaller cursed inwardly. “Christmas Eve, ramen without cheese?”

“I –“

There’s a hint of playfulness on the taller’s face when he sees Baekhyun being tongue-tied and panicking that he started pointing books just to divert the topic. “Ah. Your book, here... ah.. no...here? I guess not. Wait... it should be somewhere here…”

“I think I saw it.” Chanyeol tells him, taking a step closer until he was standing closely behind the shorter. Baekhyun’s heart had leapt to his mouth as the taller’s warmth radiated on his behind. They were so close to the point that he can already smell the tobacco on him.

The taller easily got the book in his possession but he didn’t distance himself until Baekhyun was the one to do so. 

“so.. your answer?” the taller’s eyes was expectant.

 

“Answer?” Baekhyun takes a step back, clutching on his chest. 

 

“You remember me, do you?” 

 

Chanyeol already knows the answer, it was written on the way his mouth curled upwardly. Because of nervousness of being around him, Baekhyun lets out a loud hiccup instead of an answer the moment he opened his cute little mouth.

 

“I’m” hiccup “sorry.”

His hiccups kept on coming, so as Chanyeol’s laughs. Baekhyun was already covering his mouth and holding his breath for ten seconds but it was no use. The hiccups are never ending.

 

Just then, Chanyeol leans his face - his handsome and clean face - near towards Baekhyun’s and smiled. He smiled like a kid, with his toothy grin. It was the most beautiful smile that Baekhyun ever saw in his entire life and his heart - oh his heart is pumping blood way exaggeratedly.

 

“Hiccups gone?” Chanyeol asks him, still with his face an inch away from him. Baekhyun was relieved that his hiccups are gone miraculously. “I heard startling someone having hiccups is a good remedy if water’s out of reach.”

  
  


Baekhyun’s sure it stopped because Chanyeol that makes him nervously astounded. That’s why. 

 

There was a feeling of loss when Chanyeol bid him goodbye after gathering his books and his mind wandered when he’d meet him again. 

 

After his shift, Baekhyun tried to erase his embarrassing encounter with Chanyeol and quickly gathered his things to go home in his new yet shabby rented room somewhere near the university. His co-workers were bothered when they knew his new place and warned him that it’s a resettlement area quite dangerous for someone like him. Baekhyun would’ve been normally easily scared off but it’s the only place that offers cheap rents. Having a home he can stay at is better than living on the streets. 

 

“Ah. Baekhyun. A student left something for you by the way.”

 

Baekhyun was confused when the head librarian handed him a black plastic bag. He could only think of one student that would actually leave him with treats and that would be Minseok. He’s five years older than him but they managed to click with each other because Minseok lets him borrow his novel pocketbooks. He’s also frequent on asking for Baekhyun’s assistance whenever he’s in need of med books.  

 

His travel home was quick and dinner was easily prepared because he only have ramen, kimchi and cheese to prepare. Payday is still far that’s why Baekhyun’s budgeting his expenses. 

After eating and cleaning up, it’s automatically time for bed since he doesn't have anything to entertain him. He sold his phone to get the room he has and having a TV is far from reach from his capacity at the moment. 

 

It’s a good thing he has books to read. Sometimes, he imagines a lot. He’s simple minded – he doesn’t imagines grand things but rather, he imagines living a good life with someone who he could share his burdens without feeling guilty. 

 

Lately, Chanyeol gets to his mind forbidden ever since they met at the convenience store and usually, he’d try to think of something else.

 

Despite of his attempt to forget about Chanyeol, his today’s encounter with the tall student makes Baekhyun want to think more. His big eyes, his plush lips, his small ears, even the way the he reeks of cigarette is not an exception. It puts a smile on Baekhyun’s face until his eyes caught the black plastic bag handed to him earlier. 

 

It was the only time he got the chance to look at what’s inside. He pours it all down his bed and was surprised to see pain patches and various trolli candies in it. 

 

Baekhyun had a hint on who left him the plastic bag but he doesn't really want to hope for something. It’s just impossible for Chanyeol to do that, right? He doesn’t want to feel anything more than a simple crush to the university student who he only knows by name. 

 

Yet one thing that tugs on his heartstring so easily was people being kind to him - it was what has been Chanyeol’s showing him. If Joongki didn’t fool him, he wouldn’t be in fear of men like Chanyeol. 

 

A tear fell when his eyes sees a note under the packets of trolli candies. The handwriting was messy, but enough to make Baekhyun feel overwhelmed.

It was enough for Baekhyun to fall. 

 

> **ERICAVE -**
> 
> **11PM - onwards. Hope to see you, Baekhyun.**
> 
> **-C**
> 
>  

Going to Ericave – the most popular hangout place near the university – was easy, however, Baekhyun felt conflicted on going or not. On his first attempt, he was very eager to go but then decided to back out the moment he sees the people beautifully dressed going in and out the bar. 

He doesn’t have flashy clothes, let alone, confidence to blend in with people way out of his league. Showing up with oversized sweaters and overly washed pants seems to be unfitting to such place.

It took him days, and a little help from Minseok’s wardrobe to finally courage up and attempt to watch Chanyeol perform. It was quite a development to actually set foot inside – only to see Chanyeol sitting beside a beautiful woman whisper-kissing his ear as they watch a band play. 

 

Baekhyun may be petty but he made up his mind that he already hated those elf like ears from then on. 

Or maybe not.

 

For the succeeding days, he couldn’t help but to think of Chanyeol’s ears and the way his voice sends shivers to his whole being. Chanyeol basically clouded up his mind as a whole.

 

Minseok was surprised when Baekhyun mentioned their encounters when the older visited him because he had spare time to enjoy.

“Chanyeol of BONES?!” he yelps, eyes wide with shock as he closes the large book he’s reading to chat with Baekhyun. “you mean, Park Chanyeol?  _ The  _ Park Chanyeol?”

 

“Can you please not mention his name that loudly –“ Baekhyun was hushing the elder by putting his thin index finger onto his lips. Few heads turned to their direction and it always happen whenever Chanyeol’s name is mentioned. “Yes. Park Chanyeol..”

 

“And you were approached by him twice, even got an invitation to watch him play?”

 

Baekhyun nods shyly. 

 

“What did you do in your past life to be that lucky then?”

“Why would I even be lucky? Don’t you find it weird though?”

“No.” Minseok answers without any second thought. “Park Chanyeol is Park Chanyeol, who in the right mind would deny him?” 

 

To Minseok, catching Park Chanyeol’s attention was something amazing. He was excited about it – but for Baekhyun, it was problematic. Was he lucky or was he’s just an easy prey for someone like Chanyeol? It has been on his thoughts lately. He gets scared of Chanyeol yet he wants to be close to him. He’s like that little moth Mrs. Lee often tells him in her bed time stories. The little moth that looked extremely ordinary getting attracted to a bright flame from a gas lamp. Chanyeol was the fire from the gas lamp.

 

Bright, warm and extremely dangerous. 

 

“Look, Baek. He’s hot!” Minseok calls him who already has his face planted on his phone. “You know the forum I told you before? About the campus faces of the university? There’s a lot about him. Here, take a look.”

 

The taller was one of the crème dela crème. There are forums about him coming from a rich family because he came from an elite private school for boys during his middle school. He also owns a unit from a luxurious condominium building in Gangnam. There’s also a post that his IQ goes above 160 – making him smarter than Einstein.  There’s also a thread about him being a music prodigy. Although there are no confirmations about the things written in the forums, most of the students believe it.

 

The forums doesn’t only talk about how great Park Chanyeol is. One forum talks about how he’s an elitist with vices. There are also rumors that he plays around a lot with people he meets during their gigs and that he’s such a sadist.  

 

Baekhyun was engrossed with reading the forums about Park Chanyeol – somehow, he liked knowing more of Chanyeol, good or bad. 

 

“Minseok – do you think Chanyeol sleeps with various people?” Baekhyun asks when he found a forum about Chanyeol and his ex-flings. 

  
  


“No.” there was a deep chuckle. “I don’t sleep with various people.”

 

Baekhyun grew pale and cold upon hearing that baritone voice, so husky and warm. He missed that a lot, to be honest. When he looks up, he saw Chanyeol crouched down in front of him, still with his amused grin. “Hi, Baekhyun.”

 

The orphan couldn’t believe it. He checked on Minseok and his friend was as shocked as him to see Park Chanyeol up close. Minseok was then elbowing him, still speechless of what’s happening. 

 

“Do you have time? I have few books that I need – or am I bothering you and your friend? I hope not.”

 

Chanyeol winks at Minseok as if he’s sending some secret message, and there’s a big possibility that his friend probably shut down internally. 

 

Before Baekhyun could answer the taller, Minseok suddenly did it for him. “No. He’s free. You can go and take him.  I have classes so – Baekhyun, see you tomorrow!”

 

Minseok was quick to storm out the library, leaving Baekhyun in a terrible awkward silence with Chanyeol. Why does he have to be left with him again when his heart is not ready? He couldn’t believe Chanyeol had to hear his nosy question about his personal life.  

Baekhyun couldn’t deny that he’s happy to see Chanyeol again, even though it was an embarrassing meeting.

 

“Can I have the – list..”

 

_ “We lost Chanyeol already!” _

_ “I wanted a picture with him… ahh. This is all your fault for being a slowpoke –“ _

_ “No. It’s your fault you scared him off!Why would you have to scream at his face –“ _

_ “I was excited!” _

 

The gushing voices of two ladies were approaching them and he heard Chanyeol clicked his tongue. “Nevermind the books, come with me.”

 

The taller grabbed his wrist and pulled him somewhere far from the people. Baekhyun could only follow Chanyeol. His mind and body felt light and the only thing he could register in him was the way Chanyeol slid his hand down to firmly hold him, palm by palm. . 

 

“They’re so persistent. Ahhh… I thought I lost them at cafeteria...” Chanyeol frowns, stopping as soon as the both of them reach a shelf that houses the thickest books and hid there. The taller was looking at the spaces of the shelf and Baekhyun was so engrossed on smelling him as he hid behind his back. 

 

He still smells the same. Musky strong scent mixed with cigarette. His hand feels warm and rough against his palm but Baekhyun was then again reminded that he shouldn’t put his trust so so easily to Chanyeol.

 

Truth to be told, he was enjoying te warmth radiating from the taller’s hand but it’s best to immediately pull his hand away. 

 

His action made Chanyeol look glance at him.

 

“Your… books... I could find it for you… you can stay here and hide.”

 

“The books were just an excuse.” Chanyeol was gazing at him and Baekhyun couldn’t help but to feel embarrassed. Every time Chanyeol focuses on him, his heart is acting outrageously wild and most of all, his gazes feels like he’s being undressed and exposed. He’s not quite sure whether he likes it or not. “I’m here to see you.”

 

Chanyeol is too honest that it’s scaring Baekhyun yet he couldn’t stop to feel happy with what he heard. 

 

“Can you come tonight?” Chanyeol hands a ticket to Baekhyun and the smaller accepted it with both of his hands.  “I should’ve have invited you properly instead of writing on the pain patches”

“I –“ Baekhyun bits on his lower lip, hesitant and he can see Chanyeol’s jaws harden. Was he  _ waiting  _ for him to come? “I’ll try..”

 

There was an awkward and deafening silence until Chanyeol sighed. Baekyun doesn’t know if he’s pissed or disappointed at him. “I’m bad with things like this.” He groans and then stared at Baekhyun impassively. “I like you.”

 

Baekhyun was utterly shocked that he covered his mouth so he wouldn’t let out any weird noise from him. He’s wondering how can Chanyeol like him, on top of that, how can he confess all of a sudden with a straight face?

 

“I really hope you can come tonight.” He says and without saying anything else anymore, he left the library with one hand in his pocket, and the other scratching the back of his head. 

 

Baekhyun couldn’t decide whether he’ll go or not. His mind and heart was conflicted on making a decision and Chanyeol’s sudden confession added to his stressing. 

 

It was unbelievable – how can Chanyeol like him? Whenever he looks in the mirror, nothing is quite attractive about him. He’s pale and thin and he doesn’t even dress properly. A person like Chanyeol who’s too  _ perfect _ and  _ surreal _ for this world liking him is hard to accept and to believe in. 

Baekhyun tried pinching himself to check if he’s dreaming.  _ It would be nice if he is.  _

 

Night time came and Baekhyun is still in distraught with the thoughts of Chanyeol and Chanyeol alone. He couldn’t stay still with his decision of not coming. 

 

He couldn’t afford to get his heart broken again. There are so many what ifs and it’s making his head hurt as he looks at the ticket Chanyeol handed him. 

He decided he’s not going so why is he still awake?

Chanyeol is way out of his league. Sooner or later, he would forget about the whimpy assistant librarian he met who couldn’t afford anything. 

  
  
  


Minseok was mad at him the next day with his decision and refused to buy him his promised bubble tea. The older treats him every Friday because that’s the time he get paid for checking someone else’s thesis. “You are stupid, Byun Baekhyun. I can’t believe you rejected Park Chanyeol.”

 

“I didn't reject hi-”

 

“You freaking did. Unofficially though because you ditched him.” the older cuts him as he got into the counter to give his order.. “I don't get it, Baekhyun. You could finally get to forget your damn scammer ex-boyfriend -”

 

“Joongki?”

“No. Don't say that god-forsaken name.”

 

Baekhyun rubs on his elbows uneasily. 

 

“Now look what you made me do??? I didnt plan to get extra bobas and upsize for my milk tea! Baekhyun, what will I do to you? I’m getting flabby tum tums you know?? ”

 

Minseok’s nagging doesn’t end there. When they are settled at the part of the milk tea cafe where there’s less people, he gives a pointed look at Baekhyun who’s drowning on his thoughts across him. “Do you still love Joongki?”

 

Baekhyun lets out a loud gasp of disbelief. “No! I don’t like him even one bit! He’s out of my life the moment he did that awful thing -”

“Good.” Minseok managed to say as he chews. “Do you like Chanyeol then?”

 

The younger delved on drinking milk tea instead of answering. Who wouldn’t like Chanyeol? Him? No. He definitely likes him just like any other but there’s a great fear inside his heart. 

Even if Baekhyun doesn’t talk about it, Minseok understands him and his trauma given the fact that his ex badly screwed him. Getting into another relationship that requires to give trust would be hardly a fight.

 

Baekhyun is young but he had gone so much. “You’re scared of him.”

“I am.”

“But you like him, right.”

“I like him.”

“You do know Joongki and Chanyeol are two different people right? Joongki is - a different breed of person we should extinguish. Chanyeol.. well.. there’s so much more to know about him, don’t you think?”

 

Baekhyun slowly lifts his head up to the older as if he’s being enlightened. Minseok’s right. the forums about Chanyeol alone does not really define him.

 

Minseok lets out a sigh. “I get it that you’re scared… I get it that it’s hard to trust people after that damn Joongki did to you but, Baek? You know how to love people. You’re good at it and you know what you earn for.”

 

_ To be loved.  _ Baekhyun thought to himself. He wants to be loved the same way he loves people. He wants that love that never falters. 

 

After all, baekhyun is just a simple human being craving for affection from someone who would always choose him. Isn’t that something people thrive for?  

  
  


“You can’t be scared for the rest of your life. I thought you’re determined to make your dream happen?”

  
  


Minseok’s words was something to think about for the orphan. It’s true he doesn’t all the courage in the world but toughening up for a bit brought him to come out of his shell. He was able to survive a life outside the orphanage despite of his fear. 

Liking someone again wouldn’t be so bad right? Chanyeol is not Joongki. 

 

He knows what his heart wants. 

 

If he had mistakes for the first one, then he’ll try searching again. His body may be frail but his heart wasn’t. He shouldn’t give up just because of a single scamming asshat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i think i owe this fic attention. first up, i apologize for not updating. a lot of things happened the past months and i've lost the will to properly write this fic. It came to me as i was editing this fic that it was pure trash and i dont want to give this to all of you so i started rewriting. i would try to finish as soon as i can. i think it will be four or five chaps max since i am still adding lots of scenes to what i have? and i might be slowed down because i have bae to think about and a licensure exam coming thank you for your patience :( i'm not really a writer sooo :( pardon me :( enjoy and see u soonest for the third chap. :)


End file.
